


Steam, or NLY Deleted Scene One

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Not Leaving You [4]
Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Deleted Scene, Early 80s, Established Relationship, M/M, New York, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: A deleted scene set right after chapter 11 of Not Leaving You.





	Steam, or NLY Deleted Scene One

**Author's Note:**

> I removed this for several reasons. It didn't feel like it quite fit the plot, it seemed soft of out of character, I couldn't write the ending I actually wanted this to have*, I didn't want to up the rating, etc.
> 
> Even less beta read than usual, because this was voice-dictated to my phone, not typed. Stupid broken finger.

Finally free of Lars, James dropped the notebook and pen back onto the nightstand, ignoring the pen as it rolled off the table. He was pretty sure it didn't even have any ink in it, anyway, but he had needed an excuse for Lars as to why he wanted him gone quickly. 

 

As soon as he heard the television turn on, James left his bed and headed across the hallway. Pushing the bathroom door open gently, so as not to make any sound, James was greeted with a wall of steam that clouded his vision, just barely allowing him to make out the outline of Dave’s shirtless figure leaning against the glass shower door. 

 

Spotting James through the steam, Dave asked, “Are you sure no one’s going to come looking for us?”

“Positive. Lars will be gone soon, and I doubt Cliff will be done talking to his girlfriend anytime soon.”

“Perfect,” said Dave, reaching forward to pull James toward him. 

 

In one swift motion, Dave managed to divest James of his shirt, tossing it onto the sink counter before James fully realized it was off. Dave too a step forward, pressing himself against James, and found James’ mouth with his own. 

 

James snaked his arms around Dave’s waist, pulling Dave closer to him. James could feel Dave’s heartbeat, racing faster as the kiss went on. Dave placed on hand low on James’ back, and ran his other hand through James hair, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Clearly Dave had figured out how much James liked having his hair played with, as Dave seemed to take every possible opportunity to have his hands in James’ hair. 

 

Soon the need for air forced them to reluctantly break their kiss, but neither man was ready to let go of the other. James rested his head on Dave’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the base of his neck. 

“I love you,” said James, barely audible against Dave’s skin. 

“I love you, too,” said Dave, tucking his head against James’. They stood pressed together for several moments, before slowly stepping back.

 

James yelped in surprise as Dave picked him up, depositing him onto the thankfully sturdy counter. Dave smirked, reaching to undo James’ pants as he knelt down.

 

…………….

 

Three rooms over, Cliff was laying on his borrowed bed, phone in hand.

“Did you just hear someone scream, Audrey?”

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally it was supposed to end with shower sex, but I have no idea how to write sex.
> 
> I'll have the next chapter of NLY up by Monday, I swear.


End file.
